


Not the Usual Method

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape, Blowjobs, Complete, Confessions, Getting Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Public Sex, dubcon, inappropriate use of reiatsu, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Canon divergent. Ichigo has developed a bit of an addiction due to the lack of control he has over his own reiatsu. Kisuke finds him and... helps out a bit.Unfortunately, Aizen has also found out, and wants to get a taste himself.





	1. Kisuke Interferes, Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: dubcon due to external stimulus interfering with consent

“My, my, Kurosaki-kun,” an overly-chipper voice sounded across the parking lot.

Ichigo’s head snapped up from where he’d been watching the pavement as he walked, his eyes immediately catching on the green draped form standing barely twenty feet from him. He really needed to learn how to sense reiatsu. Maybe he’d ask Byakuya next time he was in Soul Society, he’d definitely be able to help. At least, he’d be able to help if he was willing to waste his precious time on a human.

“When I heard you were sneaking off, this most certainly isn’t what I expected,” the voice said, slightly muffled, as it was hidden behind that stupid fan.

“What are you talking about, Urahara-san?” Ichigo shot back, his signature scowl settling over his face once again.

Of course he couldn’t have one good night. There hadn’t been any Hollow appearances and he’d been able to enjoy his date, so of course something would have to come along and ruin it, just like every other time.

“Well, Isshin was worried,” Urahara cooed. “He noticed you were sneaking out of the house late at night and asked me to make sure you were ok.” A wicked grin spread over his face as he continued, “Although, from what I could tell, you seem to be much more than ok.”

Ichigo took a step forward, blood boiling, but he reeled himself back in. There was no point fighting about this. And he was still sore anyway.

“Just don’t tell Goat-Face, alright? I assume you know what happened.”

His shoulders were still stiff, but there wasn’t much he could really do about it. Either Urahara would humor him or he wouldn’t.

“I won’t tell your father, on one condition.” The fan snapped closed, and suddenly Urahara was not a foot in front of him, his head tilted to the side. For once, that stupid hat wasn’t obscuring his face, and Ichigo could see the twinkle in those green eyes.

“Answer me this: if you’ve just had a lovely little romp with that gorgeous man who walked out before you, why are you still so tense?”

Ichigo’s face flared with color, pink settling high on his cheekbones. Not only did the blatant question embarrass him, he _really_ didn’t want to tell Urahara of all people why he was still hard in his jeans after spending the last half hour bent over the sink in the men’s.

But he also knew that if he didn’t spill, his dad would get every last detail that Urahara had of the night.

Refusing to meet the other man’s eye, he answered quietly.

“I can’t, you know, get off,” he stammered, “with humans.” His face was bright red, his heart hammering in embarrassment. “It has to be with a shinigami.”

He was braced for laughter, but it never came. Forcing himself to meet Urahara’s gaze, he was surprised to see simple understanding, and maybe a little excitement.

“What?” he snapped, his scowl deepening.

“It’s not very common, but I do believe I know what is happening to you,” Urahara told him cheerfully. “Come, we’ll have to go back to the Shouten so I can test a few things.”

And with that, the scientist was already off, walking quickly in the direction of the shop. Ichigo hesitantly followed, having a million questions, but holding his tongue, not wanting to ask where anyone could hear.

They weren’t far from the little candy shop, and the doors were sliding open before he realized it. He stepped in past Urahara, feeling the man at his back as he closed the door and locked it. The shop was unusually quiet.

“Where are Ururu and Jinta?” he asked, making note of the silence.

“Oh, Tessai took them for a trip this week, they’ll be back in a few days,” Urahara answered him breezily, stepping past him in the narrow hallway and continuing on to the living room.

Ichigo shivered as he felt the man pass him, reiatsu brushing against him like a caress, but he tried to ignore it and followed Urahara back. He went to sit at the table, but was stopped by a firm hand on his collarbone. Managing to suppress the shiver at feeling calloused hands and reiatsu on his bare skin, he looked back at Urahara questioningly.

“If you would so kindly step into your shinigami form?” the older man requested.

Ichigo shrugged and stepped out of his body, turning to see Kon stretch.

“Kon, can you go home? Rukia isn’t there, but you’ll have all night to do whatever you want in my room.”

The soul nodded and suppressed his pout at Rukia not being around.

“Sure thing! I’m gonna trash your room!” he told Ichigo blithely, already halfway out the door by the time the statement had processed and Ichigo had started to yell after him.

A soft chuckle brought him back to what he was supposed to be doing. Which he realized he had absolutely no clue of what exactly that might be.

“Uh, what exactly are we doing, Urahara-san?” he queried, his body filled with nervous energy. At least his hard on had finally gone down on the walk over.

“I’m going to try something, and I want you to tell me how it feels,” the man stated simply.

Ichigo held up his hands.

“Wait, wait, like sexual something or what?” he blabbered out.

“Among most shinigami, it is a purely platonic feeling,” Urahara assured him. “However, in your state, I’m unsure how it will be received, which is why I’m testing it. Don’t worry, Kurosaki-kun, all you have to do is say the word.”

Ichigo nodded stiffly, holding his body still and waiting for whatever the hell Urahara was planning.

A tendril of reiatsu caressed his hand, slowly climbing up his arm and over his shoulder. He couldn’t hold back the shiver that wracked his body, but he was just glad he’d managed to bite back the moan. He could already feel himself hardening again.

The reiatsu continued to swirl around his body, and he couldn’t hold back a gasp when it washed down his chest.

“Everything ok, Kurosaki-kun?” Urahara asked, amusement coloring his tone.

Ichigo’s eyes were shut tight, his hands balled into fists at his sides, and he was focusing on keeping his hips still.

“Fine,” he choked out, not trusting his voice for more than a single syllable.

“Are you sure?” the older man pressed.

Ichigo choked on his response as the reiatsu trailed further down his body, teasing trails along the waistband of his hakama, lingering over the sensitive spots on his hips. He bucked into the touch before he could stop himself.

He’d never felt it like _this_ before, never intentional movements, and fuck if it didn’t make him want to cum right then. His cock throbbed in his hakama, those tendrils running over his chest and catching on his nipples, pressing firmly into his hips almost like fingers would. The sensations almost brought him to his knees.

A grunt from the other man made him snap his eyes open, and he saw those normally mischievous eyes now glued to his hips moving under the fabric.

Urahara finally met his gaze, and he threw caution out the window. He’d always had a bit of a crush on the man, always wanted to know what he sounded like when he moaned, and this moment was definitely the best excuse he was ever likely to get.

He forced himself to take the few steps over to the blonde, the reiatsu never ceasing its movement, before dropping to his knees in front of the man, moaning under his breath. A hand was in his hair almost immediately, forcing amber eyes to meet green.

“Are you certain?” Urahara asked him gently, the reiatsu stopping in its movement momentarily. The fingers in his hair moved gently, and Ichigo almost melted.

“Please,” he gasped out.

The reiatsu started moving again, pressing more firmly into his skin, and his lips dropped open in a shameless moan.

“Need it, Kisuke, please.”

A quiet moan shuddered out of the man above him at the sound of his name in that voice. His fingers tightened in that bright orange hair, and his other hand yanked his pants down off his hips, his knees almost buckling when Ichigo immediately strained towards his cock, already half hard.

He let the boy lean forward, hands going to the blonde’s hips for stability as that mouth sealed over his cock.

Ichigo’s tongue slid sinfully along his skin, his cock swelling immediately in the boy’s mouth, a moan tumbling from his lips as Ichigo hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Urahara tried to be gentle with him, but the redhead’s mouth was hot and demanding, and he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching into that heat.

He had no idea how the boy’s tongue managed to move like that, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Ichigo looked up at him, and he could swear he saw a smirk on those lips, and then he nearly toppled over, because his cock was suddenly all the way down that perfect throat, and Ichigo was swallowing around him, and he could feel moans vibrating through him.

Fingers tightened painfully in red hair, and Kisuke’s control snapped. His hips moved of their own accord, slamming into the boy’s throat with abandon. He would’ve been worried, but the moans that vibrated through his cock and the way that Ichigo’s eyes were rolling back into his head made him think that he really didn’t need to worry at all.

So he let go, fucking into that throat and letting moans and groans fall from his lips, some sounding suspiciously like the boy’s name. He was getting close, his hips losing their rhythm, and then suddenly, that mouth was gone, cold air hitting his cock.

He looked down and moaned at the sight. There were still strings of spit connecting his cock to that perfect fucking mouth, those lips all red and swollen and fucked out, Ichigo’s eyes hazy with need.

“Fuck me.”

Ichigo’s voice sounded like he’d swallowed glass, and the sound made Urahara throb. It took him a second to process what had actually been said, and then he groaned again.

He didn’t respond, just yanked the boy to his feet, allowing his reiatsu to trail over Ichigo’s body once again. Moaning at the feeling of Ichigo pressed up against him, the hardness in his hakama pressing back against Urahara’s, he pulled the younger man into a searing kiss, tasting himself on the boy’s tongue and feeling him tremble in his arms.

Urahara spun him, pushing him down so he was bent over the table. He knelt behind the redhead, his hands immediately kneading the boy’s ass through his hakama. The moan that tumbled from Ichigo’s lips, along with the insistent press of his ass back into Urahara’s hands, was too much, and he yanked the hakama down to the boy’s knees, hands immediately spreading his ass open so he could see.

Urahara had forgotten about the other boy Ichigo had been with, but he moaned as he remembered, seeing that Ichigo was already stretched and still lubed up. He slid his cock along the crease of Ichigo’s ass, allowing the head to catch at his rim before pulling back and doing it again until Ichigo was whimpering under him.

He bent his body over the boy, his fingers digging into his hip hard enough to bruise, and continued to grind filthily against him.

“What do you want, Ichigo?” he murmured into his ear, cock throbbing at the shiver and the hitched moan that he got in response.

It took Ichigo a few moments, distracted by the way Urahara was grinding against him, the heat and the pressure overwhelming him.

“You. Please, Kisuke, need you to fill me up, need you-” he cut himself off on a moan as reiatsu swirled around his cock, hips bucking back against Kisuke.

Their moans were simultaneous, and Urahara stopped trying to hold himself back. He couldn’t handle the teasing any better than Ichigo could. So he reached back and grasped his cock, still wet from Ichigo’s mouth, and slid it past the tight rim of his hole, moaning at the heat that immediately enveloped him.

He couldn’t stop his hips from slamming the rest of the way in, grinding down into Ichigo’s body.

“So tight, Ichigo,” he panted out, drawing his hips back and thrusting into that heat again. “How are you still this tight?” he marveled, but didn’t give the boy time to reply.

He shifted his hips as he slammed back in, nailing Ichigo’s prostate head on, moaning as his body tightened around him, thrashing against the table and whimpering his name among pleas for more, harder.

“Kisuke, please, fuck,” he couldn’t keep talking, not while that cock, long and so fucking thick, was ramming into his prostate over and over, his hips never stopping.

The reiatsu was still twirling over his skin, flicking against his nipples and scraping down his back, carding through his hair, leaving tingling trails of fire everywhere it went. His hand reached back to grasp the back of Kisuke’s neck, pulling himself up to his knees against the man who was grinding harshly into his body, both of them shaking from pleasure. He gasped when the man’s teeth sunk into his neck, biting down harshly and sending shocks of pleasure down his spine, his hips arching back into Kisuke’s every movement.

“Close,” he gasped out, eyes rolling back in his head, and he felt a smirk spread on Urahara’s face where it was pressed into his shoulder. His thrusts got deeper, harsher, and Ichigo could do nothing but tremble in his grasp.

Suddenly, a wave of reiatsu crashed down over his body, completely engulfing him, and he couldn’t stop himself from screaming as he thrashed against the older man behind him, his body clamping down on the cock buried deep inside him as he came. His orgasm continued for what felt like hours, his eyes rolled back and his body shaking, and it only intensified when he felt Kisuke groan into his skin and stiffen as he filled the boy up.

He was still shaking when he felt Kisuke pull out of him, cum dripping down his thighs. Strong arms picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet as he caught his breath. By the time he was back in his senses, Urahara had the shower running, the room filling up with steam. Gentle hands were removing his kosode and shitagi, Urahara having already removed his.

He leaned down and pulled Ichigo’s waraji and tabi off his feet before placing his hands on the boy’s thighs and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, melting into the blonde’s hands.

Even just the residual reiatsu that lingered on Kisuke’s skin was enough to make him want more than just a kiss, even if he wasn’t sure he could take any more pleasure without actually collapsing on the floor.

He allowed himself to be herded into the shower, the scientist's hands running over him soothingly, washing the sweat and cum from his skin. Kisuke stiffened when he leaned back into the older man’s body, turning his head to press kisses along that pale throat. A chuckle tumbled through his chest as he tilted Ichigo’s head up and brought him into another kiss.

The water eventually ran cold, and the two men managed to stumble their way into Kisuke’s bedroom, tumbling down onto the futon as their bodies continued to move against each other. They were both hard again, rubbing against each other and leaving bite marks over every patch of skin they could reach.

Kisuke allowed Ichigo to flip him over and crawl on top of him. The boy’s mouth was like a drug, and feeling those lips working their way down his body was enough to shut his brain almost completely down. All he knew was that he needed that tongue wrapped around his cock again, and he needed it _now._

Long fingers threaded through Ichigo’s hair and he moaned as they gave a sharp tug. His mouth didn’t stop moving against the sensitive skin of Kisuke’s hips, but his eyes latched onto the gaze pinning him in place.

“Ichigo,” the older man drawled, watching as the boy shivered at the sound of his voice. “Why don’t you put that mouth to better use, hm? If you’re a good boy I’ll give you a treat later.”

Ichigo’s entire body lurched at his words, his knees almost giving out, his eyes rolling back, his hips bucking against the air. He looked back up at Kisuke, almost dazed.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered huskily, and before Kisuke had the time to process what had been said, warm lips were wrapped around the head of his cock again.

Ichigo’s tongue flicked against his glans, rubbing insistently until the older man’s hips were twitching under his hands, and then he let his mouth drop all the way down to the base of Kisuke’s cock. He swallowed as he felt the blonde’s cock throb in his throat, moaning around him when hips thrust forward into his face and a weak groan fell from Kisuke’s lips.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Ichigo, no matter how much the pleasure made them want to roll back into his skull. The way the boy’s lips stretched over his cock, the way his eyes fluttered closed like this was the best thing he’d ever tasted, the way he swallowed when his cock was stretching out that throat, it all made Kisuke absolutely weak. He was convinced that Ichigo had been made for sex, made to be pushed to his knees, to be pinned down and bent over and _used_.

His mouth was absolutely ruining Kisuke - he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but moan and thrust his hips up into that tight, wet heat. He wasn’t going to last long, not with the man who’d brought Soul Society to its knees on his hands and knees over Kisuke’s body, swallowing down his cock like it was all he’d ever wanted.

“Gonna cum, Ichigo,” he warned, feeling his stomach tighten.

He expected Ichigo to pull off, wanted to see what the boy looked like with his cum striped over his face, but instead, he felt that mouth drop down to the base of his cock again and moan lewdly, and he lost it. His hands tightened in the boy’s hair, and his hips thrust up into his face, and he nearly shouted when he felt everything snap, shooting cum down Ichigo’s throat and watching as the boy swallowed every drop.

Kisuke was still panting as Ichigo dragged his body back up the older man, his lips teasing along his throat, cock grinding into his thigh.

“Was I a good boy, Sir?” he asked innocently, and Kisuke felt his cock give an interested twitch, even though he knew he couldn’t go again.

The scientist flipped them over, muttering a quick kido to bind the boy’s hands above his head. He licked and bit his way up Ichigo’s throat to his mouth, kissing him deeply, moaning at the taste of his cum on Ichigo’s tongue.

“You were a very good boy,” he answered, his hands trailing over the body stretched out beneath him. “I think it’s time for that treat I promised you, hm?”

Ichigo nodded vehemently, his body arching towards Kisuke’s hands.

“Please,” he gasped out as strong fingers pinched at his hardened nipples, his body straining for more.

The blond smiled and leaned back, spreading the redhead’s legs wide and settling them on his shoulders. He settled himself down, his lips trailing their way from the inside of Ichigo’s knee to his upper thigh, his tongue teasing out to lick along the crease of his thigh.

He watched Ichigo’s face as he unleashed his reiatsu. Tendrils trailed to the boy’s nipples, ceaselessly twisting and pulling, while others raked over his sides like fingernails. He watched the shock settle in the boy’s eyes as he felt his mouth being forced open, a trail of reiatsu pressing over his tongue and into his throat, fucking his mouth like Kisuke had just finished doing. Ichigo gasped as another tendril made its way past the tight ring of muscle and pressed against the inside of his body, insistently rubbing against his prostate. The blonde waited until Ichigo’s wide eyes made their way back down to his face before smirking and wrapping his lips around the head of the boy’s cock.

Ichigo’s hips bucked into his mouth, and he let him thrust wantonly for a few moments before pinning his hips down and sucking, _hard_ , as the redhead writhed underneath him. The reiatsu continued to fuck the boy from both ends as Kisuke worked him to a whimpering mess with his mouth.

Ichigo was whimpering under his ministrations, burning up with need, his jaw sore, his thighs trembling, his hands fisting in the sheets above his head.

He was going crazy, and Kisuke was his fucking _god,_ he just needed more of that mouth, those hands, the reiatsu swirling around his body. Ichigo couldn’t even tell the man how close he was, so he just let go, felt the way the reiatsu wrapped around him, pressed into him, the way Kisuke’s tongue flicked against his skin, the way his throat tightened around his cock, and fuck, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He just trembled as he came hard into Kisuke’s mouth, the reiatsu pressing into his throat and slamming against his prostate at the same time, and he couldn’t do anything but feel it all happening, let it overwhelm him. The reiatsu finally let up, and Kisuke's mouth left his oversensitive body, and Ichigo felt himself being pulled against a firm body and covered with blankets.

“Good boy,” Kisuke whispered into his ear, and he shivered, his body warming as he slipped into sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ichigo rubbed at his eyes blearily, sitting up and wincing at the pain in his lower back. He definitely hadn’t expected Kisuke to be as big as the man was, but damn, he definitely wasn’t complaining at all.

He pulled on his hakama and trudged into the kitchen. Kisuke was sitting at the table, shirtless, and Ichigo’s mouth watered.

He wrapped his arms around that slim waist, pulling the man’s firm body back to press against his. His lips found the curve of Kisuke’s throat and he licked and nibbled until the man pulled away and turned in his seat. Hands were on his hips, holding him between the scientist’s legs, and all he wanted to do was kiss him.

“I believe I’ve figured it out,” Kisuke told him triumphantly.

Ichigo was confused for a moment, but remembered why he was here in the first place and stepped back, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to the man. He looked at him expectantly, and Kisuke smiled.

“I’ve never heard of it to your extent, but some shinigami, especially those with poor control over their own reiatsu, develop a kind of desire to feel other people’s more controlled reiatsu,” he explained calmly. “With you, however, I believe it’s become more of an addiction than a desire. You said you can’t orgasm unless you’re with a shinigami, correct?”

A blush flared on Ichigo’s cheeks, but he nodded shyly in agreement.

“I’m assuming it would be the same for you with any being of spiritual power, but it shouldn’t really be too much of an issue…”

Kisuke trailed off, sounding like there was more he’d planned to say.

“Actually, Ichigo, I’d like to perform one more test,” he announced.

Ichigo nodded fervently.

“Anything you want, Sir,” he answered, moving to drop to his knees.

A strong hand stopped him, a kind smile on the man’s face.

“Not that kind of experiment,” he said. “There’s just something I want to check.”

As soon as those words had left the man’s mouth, all traces of his reiatsu disappeared from the air around them. Ichigo felt like a haze had been lifted off of him, like he was seeing Kisuke clearly for the first time. His brow furrowed in confusion. He didn’t feel that overwhelming constant lust that had pressing down on him, the sight of Kisuke’s bare chest didn’t make his mouth water and his knees weak anymore. He was still attractive, still the man that Ichigo had had a crush on since he’d met him, but that pressing desire that had overtaken him was gone.

“What- What happened?” he asked shakily. “What did you do?”

Kisuke smiled sadly, nodding his head.

“I cloaked all of my reiatsu,” the scientist explained. “I believe that simply having strong reiatsu around you is enough to cloud your thoughts and make you hyper-sexual, Ichigo,” he said carefully.

Ichigo struggled to process it. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Are you saying that I was only so… you know… because of your reiatsu?” he spluttered.

“That’s something only you can answer. Do you still feel the same level of attraction to me without my reiatsu around you?”

Kisuke’s voice was almost sad, like he knew that Ichigo would say no, but had already accepted that.

Ichigo was silent for a few moment, his trademark scowl settling back over his features as his brows knit together. A gentle hand on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see those calm green eyes staring right into him, like they could see through him.

“It’s all right, Ich- Kurosaki-kun,” he comforted. “It’s no fault of your own, and I’m not angry with you because of it.”

Ichigo felt a weight lift off his shoulders, even if guilt was still eating at his gut. He’d always thought Kisuke was attractive, but he’d never planned to act on it, and he’d never expected it to be reciprocated. But he also didn’t know if his actions had been honest as a result of the reiatsu. Swirling amber lifted to meet warm gunmetal, and he knew he didn’t have to explain.

“I’m sorry, Urahara-san,” he said quietly. “I don’t know.”

“That’s perfectly fine, Kurosaki-kun,” he answered, a hint of his usual chipper tone leaking back into his voice. “You should head home, for now, I’ll come get you in a few days. There will be more tests I’ll need to perform, but you should rest. I’ll handle Isshin before you get home. And we’ll figure everything else out as we can.”

Ichigo nodded awkwardly and walked out. The door closed behind him and he just felt cold. Everything was weird now, and he had no clue what he was supposed to do with this new information.

He’d just wait until Kisu- until _Urahara_ called him back for more tests. And they’d figure everything out from there.


	2. Bastard Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: dubcon due to external stimulus interfering with consent

The sky was gloomy and dark with rain clouds, so Ichigo decided he’d just head home. Either Kon had gone to school or he hadn’t, he’d find out when he got home. 

The walk back was relatively quiet, a few kids skipping school passed him, but it wasn’t until he passed the bridge that anything happened. The skin on the back of his neck prickled and he turned on his heel.

Lounging on the edge of a roof, wearing Aizen’s stupid white uniform, was none other than the blue haired menace, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was smirking down at the shinigami, his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

Ichigo glared at him hatefully, barbs ready on his tongue, but the Espada beat him to it.

“Hey shinigami,” he drawled. “Aizen said he wanted to have a word with ya.”

Ichigo scowled, spitting on the ground rudely. 

“Aizen can kiss my ass,” he growled. 

Grimmjow stood and jumped off the roof, landing casually in the middle of the sidewalk and strolling towards Ichigo. He could feel reiatsu leaking off the Arrancar and his mind froze for a second. This was not good. Really not good. No matter how good Grimmjow was starting to look, all chiseled abs and narrow hips and arms that could pin him against a wall while those thighs spread his legs apart -  _ fuck _ , this was so not good.

“See,” the blue haired man drawled, “I was all excited for a fight when Aizen told me to come get ya. But he said all I’d have to do to bring you down was release my reiatsu.”

Blue eyes watched him carefully as he started to let go of his hold on his reiatsu. The panic in Ichigo’s eyes confused him. It wasn’t like the kid hadn’t felt crushing reiatsu before, he barely flinched half the time. 

“Stop it,” the redhead demanded, but his voice was shaky. 

Grimmjow’s lips spread into a smirk. Maybe he was just sensitive in the Living World and he could take the kid back to Hueco Mundo for a good long fight.

“I don’t think I’m gonna, Kurosaki,” he taunted, completely letting go of his reiatsu, slamming it full force into the man in front of him. 

Grimmjow’s brow furrowed as Ichigo’s eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth dropped open as he fell to his knees. The kid’s head fell forward as he panted, feeling Grimmjow’s reiatsu retreating from his form. 

Blue eyes widened as he took a testing feel of Ichigo’s swirling reiatsu and found it filled with gut wrenching lust. 

“Why are you fucking turned on, Strawberry?” he asked scathingly, pretending like the sight of Ichigo down on his knees in the middle of the road, panting, obviously hard, wasn’t affecting him. He’d tried to convince Aizen to let him fuck the kid the second he saw him, but the asshole had completely ignored him. 

Berry was a pretty little thing, all smooth skin, littered with scars, muscled just perfectly. That fire in his eyes had always made Grimmjow want to pin him to the nearest wall and fuck him until he was begging. 

Ichigo couldn’t answer his question, he was too busy panting and trying to control his hormones, so Grimmjow just slammed his reiatsu back into the kid, feeling himself twitch in his hakama as he heard an absolutely filthy moan leave his body. He didn’t waste any time, stepping forward and tossing Ichigo over his shoulder, trying not to stumble when hands immediately fisted in his clothes and hips bucked against his shoulder, grinding an impressive erection into him through the fabric. A grin stretched over his features as he turned his head and bit into the kid’s thigh, applying just enough pressure to get a whine and another buck of those hips.

Grimmjow pulled him back up off his shoulder and pressed him firmly against the cold stone wall of the darkened alley he’d led them into. His hands cupped that firm ass as his hips slotted in between toned, strong legs that instinctively wrapped around his waist. He let his reiatsu continue to pour out, placing a hasty barrier around them. He would be pissed if they got interrupted right now, when he finally had Berry how he wanted him, pressed against a wall and arching against him, almost begging already.

His mouth dipped to Ichigo’s throat, biting and sucking marks into his skin, one hand coming up to yank his kosode open so he could access more of that tanned, smooth skin. The kid was already moaning and thrashing against him, his breath hitching every time Grimmjow’s thumb brushed over a nipple or his teeth caught skin.

“Look at you, Strawberry, such a fucking whore for me,” he growled into the kid’s neck, grinding his hips brutally into Ichigo’s.

Ichigo gasped when he yanked the black hakama forward, just enough to give him access, and Grimmjow slid two fingers into that hot mouth. It was a shame to silence those beautiful sounds, but the feeling of Ichigo’s tongue wrapped around his fingers was enough to make up for it. 

“We’ll make good use of that pretty little mouth later,” he told Ichigo, capturing his lips with his own as he worked a finger into the kid’s body, driving him crazy with how hot and tight it was. He couldn’t wait to get his cock buried in that heat. So he kissed Ichigo furiously, all teeth and tongue, as he worked another finger into him, slamming his fingers into his prostate over and over when he found it. 

Ichigo tore his mouth away from Grimmjow’s, his eyes almost black with need, breathing heavily as his hips rolled down onto the man’s hand.

“Grimm, fuck, please, fuck me,” he babbled, knowing he’d be pissed about it later, but it felt too fucking good now to pass up, he  _ needed _ this, needed Grimmjow’s cock slamming into him and splitting him open, his mouth on his throat, marking him.

Grimmjow growled into his skin at the plea, not caring that he hadn’t prepped the kid enough. It would hurt, and he’d love seeing the pain flash in those cinnamon eyes. Pulling his fingers out of that heat, he wrapped them around his cock, stroking himself lazily as he lined up.

His eyes caught Ichigo’s and he gave the kid a feral smirk.

“You’re gonna scream for me,” he promised, snapping his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. 

Ichigo’s fingers scrambled against the fabric of his jacket, his mouth dropping open and his brows scrunching, his body battling between the pain and the mind numbing pleasure. He was stretched wide, and Grimm was so  _ deep _ , and his reiatsu was washing over him in waves, it was all he could do not to sob.

His head dropped forward onto Grimm’s shoulder with the first thrust, pleasure searing white-hot up his spine from that cock, followed by a wave of reiatsu that had him gasping for air. 

A strong, calloused hand tangled in orange hair and yanked his head back. Blue eyes were staring into him so intently he felt it like a physical touch raking over his body. 

“This is a good look on you, Berry,” Grimm drawled, rolling his hips up into that tight heat as he spoke. 

He was lucky his voice stayed steady; Ichigo’s body was  _ so _ tight, and so hot it almost burned, and his mouth was slack with pleasure, those eyes hazy and filled with lust. If Grimmjow could fight him until he dropped and then fuck him like this, he’d never ask for anything again. 

Swollen lips were trying to bite out a retort, but the kid’s words kept getting bitten off by groans and shouts. 

“What’s that, Kurosaki? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Ichigo did his best to scowl at the man peering down at him, but that cock, so long and so thick, kept slamming into him, and he could barely breathe, all he knew was that he needed more of it all.

“Shut up,” he ground out, the words tapering off into a moan. “And fuck me.”

Grimmjow grinned ferally, snapping his hips into that tight heat, his thrusts getting harder and faster until Ichigo’s eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was hanging open, moans flowing freely off his tongue. 

He wasn’t going to last long, and it didn’t look like the kid would either, so he just gripped the backs of his thighs tighter, thrust into that wet heat faster and harder.

“Grimm,” Ichigo gasped out, his hips bucking back to meet every thrust. “Close. Gonna-”

He didn’t manage to finish that sentence as Grimmjow’s cock slammed into his prostate and ground against it. His body spasmed and his walls tightened almost painfully over the older man’s cock as he came violently, ropes of white shooting between them. And, just like Grimmjow had promised, he screamed, loud and unashamed, until his voice cracked and his limbs went limp.

Grimmjow groaned and buried his face in the kid’s throat, his teeth latching onto the skin there as he thrust in one last time, his thighs shaking with the force of his orgasm. He took a moment to catch his breath, not bothering to reel in his reiatsu, not with the way Ichigo was already hardening again, breath still coming in short gasps. 

The blue haired man grinned as he pulled out, spinning Ichigo around so he could watch his cum dribble down the insides of those tanned thighs. A strong hand came down firmly on the redhead’s ass, just so that Grimmjow could see the way it jiggled, and hear the moan that spilled from that mouth. 

He shook his head and pulled his hakama back up, tying them, before doing the same for the still-hard redhead braced against the wall in front of him. 

“I’m already late getting you back,” Grimmjow told him, folding most of reiatsu back, leaving just enough out to keep the kid off balance and arching into every brush of skin. “We’ll have to make use of that mouth of yours later, after Aizen has his little talk.”

A mouth brushed against the shell of Ichigo’s ear and he shuddered, trying to get himself back under control. 

“I’m not done with you yet, shinigami.”

It was a promise, and Ichigo nearly moaned at the thought. He should’ve been putting up more of a fight, but Grimmjow kept brushing his hand over the small of his back and his ass as he opened the Garganta, and he held him firmly by the hips as he steered them through to Hueco Mundo.


	3. Kisuke Interferes, As He Should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: non-con, intended rape, major character death, violence

Ichigo had no idea how long it took them to arrive in Hueco Mundo, but by the time they got there, he was achingly hard again. Grimmjow hadn't reeled in his reiatsu for a second, letting it trail through the air freely and tease over his skin. 

Thankfully, he seemed not to know how to control it like Kisuke did. He'd probably be on his knees begging pathetically if that were the case.

The thought of Kisuke sent a pang through his heart and he winced, his erection wilting just the slightest. He felt… dirty. 

In all honesty, he knew he cared for Kisuke, knew he could easily fall in love with the man if given the chance. But now, he didn't know if he could ever face him again. Maybe it wasn't quite his fault, with how absolutely mindless he went with lust at the feeling of strong reiatsu, but he still hated the fact that he'd been fucked by another man - an arrancar, even - with Kisuke’s handprints still burning against his flesh. 

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts by Grimmjow’s gruff voice. When the hell had they gotten all the way to the heart of Las Noches anyway?

“Alright, Berry,” he said lowly. “I'd tell you to behave, but Aizen’s a bastard, and I really wouldn't mind having an excuse to punish you later. So you go on in, do your thing, and I'll be waiting for you when you're done.” Blue eyes raked unabashedly over Ichigo’s form, a tongue flitting out to lick his lips. “Still gotta use that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Ichigo shuddered, but this time it wasn't just from the reiatsu pressing along his skin. He felt a jolt of revulsion, of fear, travel down his spine as he thought about those words. Maybe the longer he spent around strong reiatsu, the less it would affect him. With that thought brightening his mind, he turned towards the doors and stepped forward, doing his best to ignore the stirring in his lower stomach as he felt the casually mind numbing reiatsu swirling behind it. 

Being in Aizen’s presence like this was going to be a hell of a test.

But he pushed the door open anyway, stepping forward brazenly and staring his nemesis straight in the eyes. 

Aizen smiled calmly at him, his chin resting on a loosely curled fist. Brown eyes meandered over him, lingering in several places. Ichigo could feel even just the slight reiatsu that the man let off when he was holding everything back, and just that made his knees tremble. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like if the traitorous captain truly let loose. He probably cum in his pants like the teenager he was.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” he called out smoothly. 

Ichigo had never realized just how deep and rich the man’s voice was, but now that his cock was standing at attention again, he couldn't help but fixate on that  low timbre.

“I do hope you'll allow me the pleasure of calling you Ichigo?” 

His gaze bored into Ichigo as he spoke, making it plain that he was simply informing the younger man of his intentions, not asking permission. Aizen never asked permission. A god didn't request, a god took what he pleased and left what he didn't, and that was just how it was. He was sure Ichigo would get used to it soon enough.

“I just so happened to notice some particular happenings while you were playing in the Living World,” he mused, unconcerned at Ichigo's silence. “Of course, since you're here and unharmed, and since Grimmjow’s reiatsu is all over you,” he intoned, his eyes gaining a steely glint, “I am to assume my hypothesis was proven correct.”

Ichigo nearly let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Aizen wouldn't actually do anything himself, maybe he just wanted proof of Ichigo's condition in order to use it against him in battle. 

The silence stretched on and Ichigo found himself wanting to fidget. He couldn't stop himself from speaking up.

“Ki-Urahara said he thought I was addicted to the feeling of strong reiatsu since I can't control my own very well, or something like that,” Ichigo blurted, needing to fill the air. 

It was too unnerving to sit in silence before the man he fully intended to kill.

Aizen’s fingers tightened almost imperceptibly on the arms of his throne, his smile freezing. Of course that blond bastard had already gotten his hands on Aizen’s prize. Urahara sullied everything he'd ever wanted, everything he'd ever accomplished. 

Well, he'd just have to ensure that every trace of the man was scourged from his prize. It's not like he wasn't planning on getting his hands dirty in the first place.

“Urahara-san’s findings are of no concern to me, unfortunately,” he stated, smoothing out his ruffled feathers. “Besides, I fully intend to test my hypothesis myself. What kind of scientist would I be if I let others do all of my research?”

He tilted his head to the side innocently, smiling down at the boy in front of him. A snap of shunpo and he was standing not a foot from the younger man, his smile stretching wider at the way Ichigo jumped and stumbled backward. 

“No need to worry, dear boy,” he simpered. “I've no intention of hurting you. I simply need to be close enough to properly observe.”

Ichigo didn't even have a second to snap out a retort before he was very nearly floored, a tidal wave of reiatsu crashing down over him. He sucked in a gasp, knees failing him as he fell to the ground.

His fingers scrambled over smooth tile as he panted against the onslaught of pure sexual need that was tearing through his body. Cock throbbing, he managed to push himself back a scant few feet, as if that would make any difference. The reiatsu was still trailing aimlessly over his skin, teasing under the hem of his hakama and flicking over his nipples. He couldn't do much more than gasp as he glared up at Aizen, watching him with a pleased smile on his face. 

“Isn't that a lovely sight,” he mused, reeling some of his reiatsu back. He quite liked the look of Ichigo at his feet, gasping for air and trying not to beg for some kind of stimulation. 

A glimmer appeared in his eyes, and in the next second, Ichigo’s clothes were falling off of him, clean slices through the strips of fabric now puddling on the floor. 

“This is a better one, though,” he said, pleased with his own ideas once again.

Ichigo was kneeling, legs still spread, cock jutting up hard and aching at the apex of his thighs. He probably would've moved to cover himself, but Aizen sent his reiatsu out once again, allowing it to wrap firmly around that perfect cock, stroking languidly as it meandered down even further, circling his rim. A gasp tore from Ichigo's lips, his hips bucked involuntarily. 

“I wonder how quickly I can make you cum,” Aizen drawled, his smile turning vicious.

A tsunami of reiatsu poured over the boy at his feet, nearly suffocating in its strength, but Ichigo could do nothing but cry out as his entire body spasmed. He came violently, thrashing and nearly screaming as his body emptied itself over his stomach and chest. 

Aizen watched as he panted breathlessly, chest heaving with each inhale. He folded his reiatsu back in on itself, wanting  to have time to taunt the boy before he continued with his pseudo experimentation.

“That was quicker than I thought, but certainly more entertaining than my original guess,” he told the boy softly. 

“Fuck you,” Ichigo growled out, finally managing to catch his breath, curling in on himself to hide what he could. 

“That's most certainly the plan, dear boy, but you have a few things to do before we can get to that,” he crooned. 

Stepping forward, he knelt down so he could place a hand under the boy’s chin, pulling him forward into a searing kiss as his reiatsu thickened the air once again. He felt teeth sink harshly into his tongue as Ichigo tried to pull away and he chuckled, pulling back just to sink his teeth into Ichigo’s lip. Biting down, he increased the pressure until he felt his canine pop through flesh, coppery blood flavoring the kiss. 

Increasing his reiatsu until Ichigo could do nothing but moan and cant his hips upward, his cock already standing proud, Aizen stepped back and slowly began untying his hakama. 

He moved his reiatsu so it was circling the boy’s throat, slowly tightening as it trailed down further and stroked lightly along his throbbing cock. His hakama dropped to the ground, and he shrugged out of his haori, letting it flutter down as his shitagi and kosode fell from his shoulders. Stepping forward, he placed his hand under Ichigo’s chin once again, pulling that pretty mouth closer to his cock, already half hard at the erotic display in front of him.

“Why don't you do a little work, dear boy, and I'll give you what you so desperately crave.”

Ichigo’s eyes cleared slightly, his head turning to the side as Aizen’s hips canted forward in a clear demand. His mouth stayed stubbornly shut, Aizen’s annoyance mounting even as he took himself in hand and gave himself a few rough strokes, rubbing the head of his cock along Ichigo's lips. Precum glossed them, but still Ichigo refused to open, his eyes clenched shut tightly in an obvious denial.

He wouldn't do this. He could control himself, he wouldn't do this. He would get back home and fall into Kisuke’s arms and beg the man to give him a chance, and he'd never let another man touch him again.

Aizen didn't bother to stop himself as his palm came down harshly over the boy’s face, a gasp of shock and pain escaping him and brown eyes shot open. He didn't have time to register anything before strong fingers were hooking on either side of his jaw, holding it open, and Aizen’s cock was pushing past his lips. 

Ichigo cried out in revulsion, his jaw working furiously to clamp shut over the intrusion, but those fingers didn't budge. 

That cock pushed back into his throat, all the way down until his lips were pressed to Aizen’s hips, reiatsu pulling at his cock and making him moan despite himself. Aizen grinned down at him, one hand fisting in all that orange hair as he thrust back and forth into that pretty mouth. He let his head fall back in a groan as he felt Ichigo moan around him, his reiatsu pumping the boy’s cock perfectly.

He'd fuck every last memory of that useless blond scientist out of his new toy’s head, use him until Ichigo couldn't remember anything but how to please Aizen. Only then would he be truly satisfied. 

Pulling back, he readied himself to slam forward into Ichigo’s throat again, but he froze when he felt a sudden pulse of familiar reiatsu. He growled as he pulled out of that mouth, slamming the boy with reiatsu until he was mindless, moaning and writhing on the floor. 

This was terrible timing, but he'd make do with it. He could come back with that bastard’s head and put in on display for him to gaze at while he absolutely ruined the lithe redhead at his feet.

Yanking on his hakama quickly, he braced himself as the doors flew open. 

There was a massacre behind the man, but Aizen barely glanced at the piles of bodies as he stared Kisuke down. 

“You're interrupting at a very inconvenient time, Urahara-san,” he said calmly. “Perhaps you could come back in an hour or so? I was in the middle of breaking in my new toy, and we’re not quite finished yet.”

Kisuke’s eyes alighted upon Ichigo's still writhing form, strong back arching off the floor, mouth open on a moan even as his eyes were locked onto Kisuke, begging for help.

“I thought you so craved a war,” Kisuke intoned, his voice empty of his usual sing-song quality. The only thing that mattered was getting to Ichigo as soon as he could. “If you'd simply wanted to be slaughtered, you could have said so at the beginning.”

Aizen opened his mouth to retort, but Kisuke’s mouth was already forming his next words.

“Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.”

Aizen’s eyes widened momentarily in shock as the princess formed behind Kisuke, her hands reaching for him before she was even fully awakened. He didn't have time to dodge, didn't have time to even activate Kyouka Suigetsu, could only stand there as his body was ripped apart from the seams Benihime stitched into him. 

Kisuke watched in utter fury as Benihime rended the monster in front of him into pieces. He smiled viciously as he felt blood splatter his face, Aizen’s reiatsu diminishing immediately.

He stepped forward without hesitation, stooping down next to Ichigo.

“Ichigo, my love, look at me,” he said, terrified by the way Ichigo’s chest was heaving and his eyes were scrunched shut. 

What if Aizen had done something to him? Other than the obvious, of course, which Kisuke wished he could kill him again for. He brushed his hand softly over Ichigo’s jaw, and his heart nearly shattered when the redhead flinched away from his touch.

“Reiatsu,” he gasped, body straining. “Too much, can't breathe.”

Kisuke immediately called back his bankai, folding in as much of his reiatsu as he could manage in his condition. To his relief, Ichigo’s straining muscles immediately relaxed, and he took a deep breath, sagging towards Kisuke.

“Kisuke,” he murmured, brown eyes opening blearily. Tears began to form, and Kisuke immediately moved to brush them away, not wanting to see the younger man hurt. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” he choked out, tears coming fast and hard now.

Kisuke gathered the boy up in his arms, holding him close to his chest, pressing soft kisses to that mop of red hair.

“Hush, Ichigo, it's ok, it's all ok,” he soothed. “I'm here, I've got you, it'll be ok.”

Ichigo shook his head vehemently, tears still streaming hot and fast down his face. 

“I let-” he paused on a choked sob. “I let other people touch me. I don't want anyone else to touch me. Nobody but you, Kisuke.” He couldn't seem to stop blabbering out half coherent sentences, his tears burning down his face. “I'm sorry, I won't let anyone else touch me again, just you, please. Please don't hate me, Kisuke.”

Kisuke’s heart clenched in his chest, his reiatsu flaring momentarily before he could wrestle it under control. Gods, how he hoped Ichigo truly meant that, that he really wanted Kisuke to stick around.

“Ichigo,” he started soothingly, letting small bits of his reiatsu out to float comfortingly over Ichigo’s skin. He shrugged off his haori to cover the boy with, helping him into it and folding it over him. “I could never hate you. I don't know if you want to hear this, but I've loved you for quite some time now. I didn't say anything because you're so young, and I don't want you to lose your chance at a good life.” He could feel Ichigo calming, his breathing evening out as he twisted around to watch Kisuke’s face, the tears stopping. “None of this was your fault, and I'll never blame you for any of it. If you'll let me, I'll keep you by my side until the end of time. Anything you want, Ichigo.”

Ichigo hiccuped on a breath, his eyes searching Kisuke’s face for what seemed like forever. Then, he lurched up and pressed his lips firmly to Kisuke’s turning in his arms to wrap his body around the older man, breath hitching happily at the taste of him. 

“I just want you,” he breathed shakily against Kisuke’s lips. “Just you, for as long as you'll have me, and nobody else. I want to fall in love with you and learn everything there is to know about you, Kisuke.”

Kisuke leaned back, his hands rubbing up and down the boy’s sides as he held him close. 

“Ichigo,” he said hesitantly, feeling the younger man stiffen in his lap. “Are you sure this is what you want, and not just because of the reiatsu, or because of everything that just happened? I won't be mad at you if it is.”

He felt the anger start to boil in the redhead, looked at him in confused surprise. 

“Thinking about you was the only way I could keep my head during all of this. Thinking about being with you and holding you again and not having to lose you was all that kept me from giving in to Aizen. I lost it with Grimmjow, but I managed to stay mostly aware with Aizen because of you,” he said emphatically.

Kisuke stared at him for a moment, then grabbed him and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together. He kissed him until neither of them could breathe, only pulling back far enough to speak, resting his forehead against Ichigo’s.

“I'm glad I didn't run into Grimmjow, then, or he'd be dead where he stood,” Kisuke muttered venomously.

Ichigo’s hands came up to frame Kisuke’s face, thumbs brushing fondly over his cheekbones as Ichigo stared at him. 

“I'm yours, Kisuke,” he murmured against the older man’s lips. “Nobody else gets to touch me ever again, because I'm  _ yours _ .”

Kisuke wrapped his arms around Ichigo fondly, nuzzling against him.

“Mine,” he whispered softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Ichigo’s lips. “Let's go, I'll have Starrk open a Garganta, and we can spend the rest of the month in bed together.”

Ichigo stared at him incredulously as Kisuke picked him up and started towards the door. 

“Starrk?” he squeaked. “As in the Primera?”

Kisuke smile at him, pressing a kiss to his temple as he picked his way through the unconscious bodies that littered the hallway. 

“He's quite a nice person when he's not under Aizen’s control,” Kisuke mused. “He and his other half, the little girl, are waiting outside for us. He’ll be going to Soul Society after we leave to negotiate a peace treaty.”

Ichigo let out a little laugh, burying his face back in Kisuke’s shoulder.

“Leave it to you to convince the Arrancar to form a treaty with Soul Society,” he chuckled. 

“I'm quite a wonderful diplomat, aren't I?” Kisuke mused, tactfully ignoring the bodies littering their surroundings. 

“Sure you are, Kisuke,” Ichigo huffed. “Sure you are.”


End file.
